


Not Fair

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Blind Phil, Celebrations, Drunkenness, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Makeouts, Slight Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the third anniversary of Clint's shop. He and some friends are going out to celebrate. When he wakes up the next morning after Steve dragged him home he's got a slight hangover. Then Phil basically tells him that he masturbated to the make out session they had before he left, then denies him his fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair

"Hey babe, are you coming?" Clint called from the shower. Phil stepped into the bathroom so they didn't have to shout. "Coming where?"

Clint shut off the water. "Me Steve, Thor, and Bucky, are celebrating the third anniversary of the shop. You wanna come?"

"I don't know who Bucky, and Thor are. And I don't know how comfortable I am meeting people in a club, or a bar, where it's potentially loud, and I don't know what's going on." Phil sat on the edge of the bed.

Clint stopped with one leg in his pants. "Phil I'm sorry Phil, I wasn't even thinking. I'll call the guys and tell them I can't make it." Without thinking, again, Clint started looking for his phone, pant leg trailing behind him.

"Clint no, that's not what I meant." Phil stood up, accidentally trapping the pant leg and making Clint trip. After the sound of a thud, and Lucky's bark, Clint stood back up. "I'm okay." Phil chuckled, and walked over to straddle Clint's lap.

"I don't want you to stay home and blow off your friends, just because I don't want to. I appreciate the thought, but go have fun. Congratulations on the third year of your shop." Phil leaned down to kiss Clint. "Now put your pants on the rest of the way before you fall again."

Before Phil could stand up, Clint pulled him down for a longer kiss. "I love you. Thank you so much." Phil pecked his lips again. "I love you too." He stood up, and made his way out of the bedroom to lay on the couch.

Clint untwisted his pants to pull them on the rest of the way, then followed Phil. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Phil sighed. "Clint, it's fine. I promise. If you want to stay home, stay home, if not, go celebrate." There was a genuine smile on Phil's face.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Clint go get ready. If you keep stalling like I'm gonna change my mind, I'll go get Steve."

"Okay, okay. I'm going."

Clint went back to the bedroom to slip on a shirt, and his boots, then dropped onto the couch with his arm thrown around Phil. "Are you stalling again?" "No I'm ready, but I still have half an hour." Clint nipped Phil's ear, then caught his lips in a hot kiss.

The two spent the next half an hour making out, till there was a knock on the door. Phil pulled away slowly, tugging Clint up with him to the door. Steve said hello when the door opened, and Phil smiled. "Please take care of this." He gestured to Clint. "So I'm a thing now." Clint was ignored. "Don't let him mess up this shirt, I really, love this shirt. I will hold you both responsible, if anything happens to it."

Steve was confused. "But it's just a shirt."

"It's a really fucking soft shirt, Steve. Touch is very important to me, this shirt is one of my favorite things to feel. Don't try to make that dirty, Clint."

Steve thought about it. "Makes sense. But how come I'm the only one getting threatened?"

"Because Clint knows what will happen."

"Wait, no I don't."

Phil smirked, and drew Clint into a slightly heated kiss. Making Steve feel uncomfortable. He turned his head like he was looking for something. When the two pulled out of their lip lock, Clint was pushed out of the doorway. "Have fun." The door closed.

"What do you think will happen to me?"

"You never know with Phil."

When they reached the bar, Bucky called Clint out on his fresh hickeys, and messy hair. Clint smirked telling him to use his imagination. Thor slapped him on the back, harder than he intended. But, you know, giant. So Clint just brushed it off.

Drinking and celebrating ensued. By the end of the night Clint was drunk off his ass, but the shirt was fine. "Steve. Steve. Where's my boyfriend?"

"He's at home."

"Oh. We going home then?"

"Yes Clint I'm taking you home to Phil."

A dopey smile spread across Clint's face. And he stumbled along with Steve to the apartment building. Phil opened the door to a very drunk sounding Clint. "On the upside for me, the shirt's fine." Steve sounded exhausted.

Phil took Clint in his arms. "It's fine. Um, what's he like when he's drunk?" Clint started running his hands up and down Phil's back, grabbing his butt every once in a while. "He acts differently around different people. Around me and the guys, he's loud and bragging about random things. I don't know what he'll be like around you, sorry."

"No, it's fine. Guess I'll find out. Thanks again for bringing him home okay."

"No trouble."

"I'm sure he was some trouble." Phil hauled Clint inside after saying goodnight to Steve. He propped Clint against the counter to get him a bottle of water. "Here, drink." Clint chugged the bottle of water, then threw it in the trash. He looked down to notice some of the water got on his shirt.

"Aww, no." He whined.

"What's the matter?" Phil grabbed another bottle and shuffled Clint to the bedroom. Clint sniffled. "I got water on my shirt, Phil's gonna be mad at me." He dropped onto the bed, almost laying on Natasha. She had gotten up just in time to trot up to Phil. He picked her up.

"Clint it's just water. I'm not mad at you." He sat next to the upset man.

"No Phil you don't understand." Clint's voice went wobbly. "Phil told me not to mess up my shirt. Now it's wet. He's gonna be mad, and break up with me." He was sobbing. "What do I do Phil? Phil's gonna leave me."

"Clint, listen. Phil's not going to break up with you because you got your shirt wet. I promise." Phil cradled Clint's cheek, wiping away the dampness there. Lucky jumped up to lick at Clint's face, and whined. "See, Lucky promises too. And Natasha."

Phil set her on Clint's chest. She placed a paw on Clint's cheek, and meowed. Phil helped pull Clint's clothes off so he was just in his boxer briefs. He crawled in bed next to Clint. Once under the covers together, Clint had groped Phil a little, and tried to kiss him.

But Phil wasn't letting that happen while Clint was shit faced.

 <><><><>

He woke up when Clint's arms tightened, and drew him closer. Phil yawned. "Good morning." Clint groaned. "No it's not. Are the lights on?"

Phil sat up. "You really just asked me that. I'll check." He handed Clint the bottle of water, and felt for the switch. It was down so the lights were off. "Lights are off."

Clint groaned again, slowly opening his eyes to come face to face with Natasha. She turned her head up and walked away like she was better than him. "Rude." Lucky barked. And Clint's brain melted disintegrated.

"Lucky, no. Quiet today. Come here." Clint watched in pain as Lucky inched towards Phil, tail tucked between his legs. "He thinks he's in trouble."

Phil thanked Clint for the bit of information. He scratched Lucky behind his ears telling him he wasn't in trouble, and that he just had to keep it down. The dogs tail started wagging and licked Phil's face. Licking Clint's hand, whimpering in apology, getting another scratch on the head.

Clint drank the bottle of water and sat up. Standing very carefully to follow Phil into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and relieve himself. He trudged into the kitchen, eyes squinted, grabbing a banana, and putting on the coffee. Leaning against a counter.

"I hope you're not planning on drinking any of that." Phil leaned against Clint, chest to chest, head on Clint's shoulder. "Because you don't get to have any."

"What? Why?" Clint threw the banana peel in the trash, and wrapped an arm around Phil's waist, grabbing another banana with the other. "It'll just dehydrate you more, and make the headache worse. Water and fruit juice for now."

Clint groaned dramatically. "Fine. Do we have crackers?" Phil told him where to locate the requested snack. "Do we have honey?"

"I'm pretty sure your standing in front of it." Phil poured himself some coffee, and put some bread in the toaster.

Clint looked at him. "How did you know that?"

"I put the groceries away, so I know where everything is. I kind of have to with the whole, can't see thing." He smiled to himself. It was interesting how Clint payed so little attention to the fact that Phil was blind, that he seemingly forgot. It was nice being with someone that didn't make a big deal about it.

"What do you remember?"

"That I cried because I thought you were going to break up with me because I got water on my shirt. And that I kept thinking that you were Phil but not Phil. Did I grab you?"

Phil took a bite of buttered toast. "Yes you did. No I didn't let you do anything. I know if I did you'd feel like you forced yourself onto me when you woke up. We also don't have lube, so you wouldn't have gotten anything anyway."

"We don't have lube?" Clint grabbed some peppermints, and other hard candies.

"No. I finished it after you left." He smirked and sat on the couch, Natasha jumping into his lap.

Once he was seated, Clint pulled Phil into a kiss, tongue slipping past open lips. Phil curled his tongue around Clint's, tasting the honey and peppermint that still lingered. "Wanna tell me what you did?" Clint's hand trailed down to cup Phil's ass.

"Oh sweetheart I would but, I can't do that."

"What? Why? I didn't mess up the shirt."

"No. But we still don't have lube. Wouldn't want you to get worked up for no reason, now would I?"

"You are so not fair."

"Love you too."


End file.
